1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to compounds and compositions suitable for use in automatic dishwashing detergent compositions. In particular, the disclosure relates to tricyclic compounds derived from farnesene.
2. Description of Related Art
The waste streams of automatic dishwashers can spill into groundwater. The potential for these waste streams to have deleterious effects on aquatic plant and animal life and groundwater quality leads to significant regulation. Recent legislation has mandated a reduction in phosphorous levels in automatic dishwashing (ADW) detergent formulations to trace levels. This has forced detergent formulators to remove all sources of phosphorus from their detergents. Phosphorus containing additives are excellent cleaning agents and their removal from detergent formulations adversely affects cleaning, food soil removal, food soil redeposition, and scale build-up.
Food soil removal and enhanced finishing (i.e., shine) are important customer requirements in the ADW industry. With the reformulation of ADW detergents, achieving these performance requirements has become more challenging. Surfactants can help close the performance gap that the removal of phosphorus containing materials has created by providing some of the functionality that those materials provided. One primary example is the ability of surfactants and polymers to serve as food soil dispersants, which assists in minimizing food soil redeposition. The large shift towards environmentally friendly formulations has resulted in the need for the industry to provide readily biodegradable and non-toxic surfactants and additives. Surfactants and additives with renewable content can be preferable to their synthetic counterparts with demand being driven by life sustainability initiatives, preferred buying programs and consumer trends. Currently, most commercially available surfactants with renewable content are derived from natural sources such as animal and/or vegetable fats and oils.